


A Demon's Dilemma

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Choking, Deal with a Devil, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damien has a need to feel something in his life, and a certain redhead seems like the perfect way to do that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Demon's Dilemma

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, I didn't think I'd make it this far. I mostly wrote this for courtanie and corrupted_quiet because they're assholes and I love them. Read with caution, despite it technically being dub-con, this is borderline non-con if not ACTUAL non-con.

Damien had it all.

He was the prince of Hell, had complete control over the souls of the damned, and had abilities that mortals could only dream of... Still, something was missing from his life. He didn’t feel miserable like most people suspected him to be, but he wasn’t content either. He just felt _empty._ This emotional slump hadn’t started until recently, until that damned McCormick came along.

At first he’d laughed at Kenny’s expense-- the boy had come from a poor, abusive family, one that barely had enough scraps to feed the full household. Even when he had stated that he’d moved out and started living with his “boyfriend” or whatever he went on about, he expected the blonde to be wallowing in misery. Everyone in life had their problems crafted for them by hand by the so-called “God” that the humans worshipped so much. Yet even with the overwhelming amount of trials thrown his way, the youngest son of the McCormick household still seemed to hold so much   _joy,_ and Damien couldn’t even begin to fathom why.

The demon didn’t care for Kenny in the slightest, yet he still found himself having a conversation with him every time he met one of his unfortunate “accidents” that sent him to the fiery hellscape below. For whatever reason, he ended up mentioning his current emotional dilemma with the blonde during their last chat.

\---

“Maybe you just need someone special in your life!” Kenny offered.

“Ugh. No thanks, McCormick, not interested.” Damien scoffed.

“Not me!” The immortal pouted, “Find someone that you really like. Don’t you have someone you like?”

“Of course not, I have no time for that nonsense.”

“Oh, come on! I’m sure you’ll find someone! There are, like, a million people down here, and there’s no one you’d want to date? Not even have a one night stand with? You might just need to get laid.”  
Damien rolled his eyes, “First of all, there’s close to 107 _billion_ souls currently inhabiting Hell. Second of all, they aren’t here for me to fuck, they’re here to _suffer._ ”

“Well, you should at least try finding someone. I don’t know what I’d do without Kyle.”

\---

The red-eyed man scoffed at the memory. Using another person to fill a void was pathetic, even for McCormick. Still, he lived a happier life than the antichrist, which annoyed Damien to no end, and made him feel a twinge of envy towards the blonde. For the life of him he couldn’t figure out why he even bothered with the immortal.

Damien threw open the doors to his room with a mere flick of his wrist, and sat down at the end of his bed. He snapped his fingers, and a small black and gray void appeared, slowly growing in diameter until it was about three feet, and produced a blurry image in the center.  He needed to see Kenny’s “oh-so-perfect” life for himself.

The image came into focus, and Kenny McCormick-- along with a red haired man he didn’t recognize-- came into view. The two of the lay in bed together, both looking rather disheveled from what could only be the result of a rough fucking minutes before hand. Kenny was peppering the redhead’s face with kisses, while intertwining their fingers together, as a sign of affection. It was sickening really, and Damien couldn’t see the appeal in having a significant other, or why McCormick thought it would be good for him.

“Kenny, that’s enough.” The redhead giggled, and pushed Kenny’s face away.

“Can’t help it, babe. You’re just too irresistible.” Kenny said, and left one last kiss on his partner’s lips before pulling away.

Damien turned his attention away from the scene for a moment, trying to recall the redhead’s name. “Kyle” he believed it was. His ruby eyes scanned Kyle’s features, drinking in his naked form. Freckles were plastered around his body-- focused mostly around his face and shoulders, green eyes shined in the sunlight peering in from the window, glistening like precious jewels, and scarlet curls graced his head, bouncing ever so slightly with each movement. Truly he was a sight to behold, and the antichrist was a bit upset with himself for not investigating Kenny’s personal life earlier.

Seeing McCormick in the presence, no, in the _possession_ of such an outstanding mortal filled the raven-haired man with rage for a reason he couldn’t even understand. It was then that Damien had a bit of an epiphany; he didn’t need a partner as the McCormick boy had suggested.

He needed a plaything.

And from the looks of it, he’d truly found one that had managed to catch his eye. Oh, taking him would be easy, almost too easy for his tastes. An idea began to hatch in his mind, and with his luck, no force would even be required. Besides, it’s not like he needed to keep the mortal, he only planned to borrow him for a while.

\---

Kyle unlocked the door to the apartment he shared with Kenny, having just gotten home from work. Kenny wouldn’t be home for another hour or two, working his hardest to get some overtime in order for the two of them to have a little extra cash. Things were a bit rough lately, and they were both doing their best to save money. The stress from work was weighing on both of them, and even with their combined effort they were still barely scraping by. Still, at the end of the day, they had each other to come home two, which made it all worth it.

Kyle couldn’t help but chuckle to himself at the cheesiness of it all. Ever since they’d started dating in sophomore year of highschool, they’d been inseparable. Most people had said once they got past their honeymoon phase they’d be done with each other, but that wasn’t the case at all. The two of them couldn’t keep their hands off of each other, almost seven years later, to the point where most people found their affections insufferable.

Kyle sighed contently and walked in the door, taking off his coat and throwing it over the couch. Yes, even with all the turmoil in the world, Kyle and Kenny could always find comfort in each other. Even with their rundown apartment and food consisting mostly of instant ramen, Kyle was more than happy in the embrace of his lover.

“Kyle Broflovski. I’ve done some research on you, you know.” An unfamiliar voice echoed through the small apartment, causing Kyle to glance over towards its source.

“The fuck!?” Kyle spun around to see a man dressed completely in black leaning against the door where he’d just been standing. “Get the fuck of my apartment!”

Damien chuckled to himself. So this mortal had a bit of spunk to him. He liked that.

“Calm down, I don’t bite.” _Much._

“Doesn’t fucking matter, you can’t just walk into someone else’s house like you own the place!” Kyle was getting pissed at this point.

Damien walked towards Kyle, who took a step back. “Kyle Broflovski, 22 years old, born May 26. Was a straight A student throughout your whole school career, currently working as a secretary at some insurance company. Need I go on?”  
“Pretty basic information. What are you trying to prove?” Kyle asked, beyond irritated at this point.

“Sorry, let me introduce myself. I’m Damien Thorn, I’m a friend of your little boyfriend.”

“Damien? Like, from Hell?” The green-eyed man raised an eyebrow.

“Ah, so McCormick’s told you about me. That makes things easier.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t answer my question. _What do you want?_ ”

“Straight to the point. I like that.” Damien smiled, revealing a deadly, sharp pair of fangs. “I’m here to make a deal. You love that piece of white trash, don’t you?”

“ _Excuse me?_ ” Kyle said, ready to rip the taller man’s throat out for referring to Kenny like that.

The antichrist held up a hand to silence him, “You’re obviously aware of McCormick’s current ‘situation.’”

“You mean how he keeps dying.” Kyle narrowed his eyes.

“Correct.”

“And you can fix that?” He asked, completely unamused.

Damien let out a hearty laugh, “No, no, McCormick is an abnormality in the system. There’s nothing I can do about that. However, I can make the aftermath a bit more comfortable.”

“What are you implying?” Kyle was getting impatient, and just wanted Damien out of his and Kenny’s apartment.

“How would you like it if instead of burning in Hell every time he died, he got to relax in Heaven?” Damien asked, sounding too innocent for who the suggestion was coming from.

“Okay.” The redhead said, unimpressed. “And what’s the catch?”  
“Ah, a sharp one, aren’t we? In exchange, you’ll be spending a little bit of time with me each week.”

Kyle’s eyes widened at the implication. “No fucking way!”

“Oh?” The red-eyed man tilted his head to the side innocently. “I thought you cared about him. Were you lying?”

“Don’t fuck with me!” Kyle practically screamed, “Nothing bad happens to him in Hell and you know it! Satan likes him too much to torture him! And like _hell_ I would whore myself out to you!”

“Like ‘hell’ indeed. Let me rephrase that; agree to my terms or Kenneth McCormick is going to have a very _unwelcome_ visit to on his next trip to the netherworld. And don’t think we take torture lightly down there.” Damien stepped forward towards the ginger.

“You wouldn’t dare…” Kyle backed away from him, against the wall, now cornered like a trapped rat.

“Oh, but I would. I have complete control of what happens to lost souls that just happen to end up in Hell. I believe your precious Kenny fits in that category.” Damien’s lips curved upwards into a sinister smile once again.

“I…” For the first time in a long time, Kyle was speechless. “Why…?”

“Because, my dear, I _always_ get what I want.” Damien said evenly, lifting up a hand to run through Kyle’s soft locks, to which Kyle slapped it away.

Damien frowned at his rebellious action, not needing a toy that fought back. He wrapped a pale hand around Kyle’s neck and slammed him against the wall, claws digging into the fragile skin.

“Tsk, tsk. You should know better than to lay a hand on the son of the devil.” The noirette scolded, using his free hand to graze a claw along Kyle’s cheek, though not hard enough to draw blood. The shorter man coughed and sputtered, trying to retrieve the lost air back into his lungs to no avail, as Damien’s hand only grew tighter around his throat. His threw both his hands around his attacker’s one in attempt to free himself, only seeming to make it worse.

“Now, I do have a a few conditions, should you accept my proposal-- and I know you will.” The red-eyed man leaned towards the ginger’s face, and Kyle could feel his hot breath grace over his lips, much to his disgust. “You mustn’t fight back, and you must do _whatever_ I say. If you don’t, both you and McCormick will suffer. Understand?”

Kyle nodded furiously, desperate to be free from this maniac’s grasp. Finally, Damien released his neck, to which Kyle fell to the floor and took a long, deep breath, relieved to have access to the sweet air once again.

“Excellent. So we have a deal, then?” Damien grinned maliciously, and held out his hand towards Kyle, who was still regaining his breath on the floor.

Now thinking more clearly with oxygen in his system, Kyle stopped and looked at his options. There was a chance he was bluffing about Kenny being tortured, but was he really willing to take that chance? He didn’t know much about Damien other than what Kenny had told him about him, but he didn’t seem like the type to fool around. If he were to agree to this so-called “deal” then he would be subjected to whatever _that psychopath_ had in store for him.

And he had a pretty good idea of what that was.

“How do I know that you aren’t lying? That you aren’t tricking me?” Kyle rasped, still trying to catch his breath.

Damien sighed, just wanted to get to play with his soon-to-be new toy. “I’m assume you’ve heard of the term ‘a deal with the devil.’ Once you shake my hand, it’s like a contract. What it says is absolute, and cannot be broken or changed unless it’s agreed to by both of us. Now, if you care about McCormick at all, I recommend you agree to it.”

Kyle stared at Damien’s outstretched hand, still debating in his head if what he was saying was true. It was risky, and he didn’t know exactly what he was getting into, but for Kenny’s sake, he would do anything. He reached his hand towards Damien’s hesitantly, a small flame spawning from their conjoined hands when they finally reached.

“Excellent!” Damien exclaimed and yanked Kyle up from the ground, wrapping his arm around him and pulling him to his torso-- too close for Kyle’s comfort. “Now, let’s get started, why don’t we?”  
“Wha-- let go!” Kyle struggled in Damien’s embrace, claws digging into his hips to keep him in place.

“Hush, we’ll be there in a moment.” The demon rolled his eyes.

“What the fuck!?” Kyle nearly screamed as an inky void appeared beneath their feet. Subconsciously, he stopped his struggling and wrapped his fingers around Damien’s shirt for support as the began into sink into the abyss. Green eyes clenched shut as black enveloped the two men, pulling them into the unknown.

A sudden push caused Kyle to open his eyes as he landed on something soft and plush, his emerald orbs scanning his surroundings. He appeared to be in a bedroom, as the plush thing he landed on turned out to be a king-sized bed with dark red, almost black, sheets. The room was much bigger than the one he and Kenny shared, though it seemed mostly empty and barely lived in. A few foreign tapestries littered the walls, unlike any Kyle had seen before, and he found himself getting lost in the odd swirls and patterns. A single window presented itself in the room, though what was outside it was covered by curtains, and Kyle couldn’t help but feel uneasy by what could possibly lurk beyond the dark pieces of cloth. Something that Kyle found odd, however, was the smell is sulfur in the air. Other than that a few trunks and dressers full of what he assumed were clothes sat on the floor, but nothing interesting.

“Where am I?” Kyle spoke, although he suspected the answer was obvious.

“This is my room. You’ll get used to visiting here, I’m sure.” The noirette crossed his arms. “Now, let’s get to the point shall we. Strip.”

“ _Excuse_ me?” Kyle demanded, more surprised by the command than he should have been.

“We made a deal, didn’t we? You have to do what I say. Consider yourself lucky I didn’t just take you and have my way with you. I’m feeling merciful today, and I suggest you don’t get on my bad side.”

Rage began building up inside the small redhead. He couldn’t do this-- the thought of someone other than Kenny seeing him naked disgusted him, especially if some sick freak of nature was the one trying to call the shots. “Fuck off!”

Damien narrowed his eyes at the young man sitting on his bed, “May I remind you of the consequences of disobeying me? Not only is your life on the line, but McCormick’s wellbeing as well. Now, strip before I _make_ you.”

Fury breathed life into Kyle’s emerald eyes, but he did as he was told, not for his sake, but for Kenny’s. He ripped his shirt off of his head, and threw it to the side before kicking off his shoes and socks. Normally if he were with Kenny he would opt to tease him a bit; slowly removing articles of clothing to unveil his pale, freckled skin that Kenny would envelop in bite marks and hickies.

But this wasn’t with Kenny. This was with some stranger he’d barely heard of that had threatened him to reveal himself in ways only Kenny was allowed to see.

He hated it. He hated this place. He hated this situation. He hated _him_.

Kyle stood up from his spot on the bed and unbuttoned his pants, slipping them down his slim legs and kicking them off his feet when they reached his ankles. The only article of clothing left on him was his grey boxer briefs, which Damien looked at expectantly and then glanced back up to Kyle’s face telling him he wanted the piece of cloth _off._ The ginger’s face grew red in embarrassment and anger as he tugged his underwear off, leaving him exposed and stark naked.

“Happy?” Kyle spat bitterly.

“ _Very._ ” Damien replied with a shit-eating grin, his eyes scanning every inch of Kyle’s freckled body.

The shorter man looked away from the demon’s gaze and moved to cover himself, flinching when a clawed hand stopped him my grabbing his wrist.

“Don’t.” Damien commanded, still holding the other man’s wrist tightly. “I want to be able to see all of you.”

“I hate you.” Kyle seethed.

The noirette chuckled at his defiantness. “You’ll learn to accept it, just give it time.”

The demon finally released the mortals wrist and ran his hands down to Kyle’s waist, lightly grazing his claws along the pale skin in a way that made Kyle involuntarily shiver. He was going to enjoy every second of this at the redhead’s expense.

Kyle raised a brow, “Aren’t you getting undressed?”

He didn’t want to see the demon naked per se, but it would at least make him feel a bit better not being the only exposed one in the room. At least he _thought_ it would.

“Getting impatient, are we?” Damien smirked.

“No fucking way!” Kyle yelled, insulted.

“I’m sure I can change that…”

Damien leaned down and captured Kyle’s lips in a kiss, resulting in a surprised cry from the shorter of the two. The demon immediately took control, forcing his tongue in the mortal’s mouth and shoving him back down on the bed. Despite Kyle not making a move to kiss him back, Damien was pleasantly surprised with how nice it felt. His lips were soft and pink, and all around pleasing to the touch, while his mouth tasted pleasantly of mint and coffee. Damien opened his eyes ever so slightly to see how exactly his toy was reacting to this.

Kyle’s bright green eyes were wide open and filled with surprise and hatred, all aimed towards him, and he’d be damned if it didn’t turn him on. Damien closed his eyes once more, focusing on the feeling of his tongue sliding against the man’s below him. He could feel Kyle finally snapping out of his shocked state and pushing against his shoulders in attempt to get the antichrist off of him. Damien didn’t budge, only kissing him harder and deeper, the pressure he was putting on Kyle sure to bruise his lips. His tongue explored every inch of the mortal’s mouth, eager to get as much sensation from him as he could, much to Kyle’s dismay.

The ginger finally began to accept that struggling would get him nowhere in this situation. The demon was much too strong for him to fight back against, as he was beginning to realize. A thought came to mind as a last resort; to bite the demon assaulting his mouth. Kyle sunk his teeth into Damien’s tongue, causing the demon to yelp and pull away from the kiss he initiated. For a moment, Kyle felt a sense of victory for managing to attack his attacker, however, that pride was replaced with fear as he saw a surge of anger in those red eyes.

Damien spat some black liquid-- which Kyle assumed to be his blood-- from his mouth and wiped some from his chin before wringing both of his hands around Kyle’s neck once again, digging his claws into the fragile flesh that was already beginning to bruise from his previous onslaught.

“Perhaps you forgot the _situation_ you’re in.” The antichrist hissed, “You agreed to be here, and you made a deal with me. That means you can’t worm your way out of this, unless you want you want to see your precious ‘lover’ to suffer, and for your life to become a living hell. And trust me when I say I can make that happen.”

The mortal began to claw at the hands wrapped around his throat, taking note to stop pissing off the _antichrist_ of all people. His neck was already sore from being choked earlier, and the current excruciating pressure around his throat only made the pain even more unbearable-- on top of the fact that he _couldn’t breathe._

“S… t…” ‘Stop’ Kyle tried to cry out, but couldn’t find the air in his lungs to say it. Even so, Damien seemed to understand.

“I’ll stop if you agree to behave. If not, then you get to die here.” Damien threatened.

Kyle nodded, desperate for air to fill his lungs once more. He had to remember, he was doing this for Kenny; and for him, he would endure even the worst the antichrist had to offer.

Damien release Kyle’s neck, to which the mortal took a gracious amount of air into his lungs. Kyle could only hope to himself that this didn’t become a normal thing.

“Now,” Damien brushed a clawed hand over Kyle’s cheek, “are you going to listen?”

The redhead nodded again, still trying to regain lost air back into his system, and realizing it was best to just get this over with.

“Good.” The demon nodded, “If you behave, I _might_ just let you cum at the end of this.”

Kyle shivered at his words, the reality of what was about to happen sinking in. He didn’t want this, he didn’t want to cum for _anyone_ but Kenny, but he realized he didn’t have much of a choice in this situation.

“Let’s begin, shall we?” Damien smirked, “Spread your legs.”

Kyle hesitated, but slowly leaned back and spread his legs open to unveil himself to the demon before him.

_‘Just get this over with, and then you can go home to Kenny.’_ He told himself.

Damien licked his lips and ran his fingers over the inside of Kyle’s thighs, admiring the softness of the flesh. The hatred emanating from Kyle, all aimed at him was a complete delight. Of course he was used to being hated by mortal and demon alike just for being the son of Satan-- for _existing._ However, this hatred was different, it was aimed at _him_ and not who he was, and he was absolutely delighted by it.

“ _Inlitus._ ” Damien murmured.

A thin layer of clear lubricant enveloped the pads of his fingers and the palm of his hand. Kyle watched, confused by the display before remembering that this was the antichrist he was dealing with, and he obviously had some form of powers.

_‘Some spell.’_ The mortal mused sarcastically, _‘He probably has a bunch of powers and magic or whatever, and he uses it to make lube. Fucking lovely.’_

The demon dulled his claws-- Kyle didn’t understand how, but was relieved nonetheless-- and shoved two fingers into Kyle’s awaiting hole without warning, making the redhead gasp in surprise and disgust. He could feel the demon’s digits feeling around inside of him, touching him in places only Kenny was allowed to be. The thought that something else would be inside him soon enough made him feel vile and nauseated. He bit his lip, closed his eyes, and dug his fingers into the silk sheets below him, just trying to pretend that this wasn’t happening.

Damien was beginning to have fun with his new toy, and noticed that he was being surprisingly compliant despite the obvious distaste for him and his actions. His threats must have finally gotten through to him, and despite his previous rebellion, he seemed to be settling down. A bit disappointing, but Damien was satisfied nonetheless.

The noirette dug his fingers deeper into Kyle’s ass, scissoring and stretching his tight hole. The warm, wetness inside of the mortal managed to excite Damien, knowing that soon enough his cock would be buried to the hilt in Kyle’s opening. The demon licked his lips and looked at his prey’s face to see his reaction to the intrusion, discontent when he saw him with his eyes closed, not paying any attention to Damien. That wasn’t right; he was supposed to be screaming Damien’s name.

He would fix that soon enough.

The noirette pressed his fingers around the inside of Kyle’s opening while keeping a close eye on the redhead’s reactions, looking for his target. This wasn’t about giving his partner pleasure, no, this was about having _control._ It was up to Damien whether Kyle felt pain or pleasure, and he wanted him to _know_ that.

A sudden gasp from the mortal told the demon he’d found his goal. He pressed and rubbed against Kyle’s prostate, adding a third finger for good measure. Kyle struggled to keep his legs open, wanting nothing more than to slam them shut and be done with this whole ordeal. He felt violated being touched like this, even more so knowing that this was only the beginning of what was to come. Still, as much as he wanted to deny it, being finger fucked like this did feel _good_. Even so, this wasn’t who he wanted to be intimate with, and he’d had just about enough of being violated.

“Stop…” Kyle murmured.

“Why would I do that? You seem to be having so much fun.” Damien smirked and gestured to Kyle’s hardening dick.

The demon continued his onslaught, aiming at Kyle’s prostate over and over, a few small moans and squeaks escaping the mortal. Kyle just wanted this to be over with, to the point he almost _wanted_ Damien’s dick in his ass, just so this would be finished sooner. Meanwhile, Damien’s own cock was beginning to harden at Kyle’s naked form, along with the sweet sounds he was making. The demon was starting to get impatient, but he couldn’t fuck him just yet-- he was going to make Kyle _beg_ for it, before he finally gave in.

“You can make this go a lot faster if you ask nicely.” Damien teased, as if to reiterate his thoughts.

Anger began to boil up inside of Kyle once again. He didn’t want to give in, but he just wanted this over with so he could go home to Kenny and pretend this never happened. Was he really going to give up his pride just to end this?

“Come on, say it.” Damien said, a bit too cheerfully.

“Just fuck me already…” Kyle mumbled, barely audible.

Although the demon was able to hear it, it wasn’t at an acceptable volume for him. He wanted him to _beg._

“Come again?” Damien smirked, fingers still rubbing against Kyle’s insides.

“Just fuck me already!” Kyle nearly shouted.

“Tsk, tsk.” Damien scolded in mock disappointment, “Ask nicely.”

Kyle closed his eyes and took a deep breath, doing his best not to let his anger get the best of him.He knew the best thing for him in this situation was to just play along and get this over with.

“Just fuck me already. _Please._ ” Kyle said through clenched teeth.

“Hmm…” Damien tilted his head to the side and pretended to think, “Well, since you said ‘please--’”

The demon pulled his fingers out of Kyle, much to the readhead’s relief. Kyle let out a sigh and turned his attention to Damien, to see what he would do next-- as if he didn’t already have a good idea. The mortal watched as the demon undid his black jeans, not bothering to take them off, but pushing them down slightly along with his underwear and pulling out his hardening cock. The Kyle swallowed a lump in his throat, not as prepared for this as he thought he would be.

Damien gave a few pumps to his dick using the lubricant on his palm, his member growing harder with each stroke of his hand. Normally it would make sense for Kyle to be doing this, but Damien didn’t feel like waiting for the man to fumble around and argue with him, just wanting to get to the main event already. Besides, they would have time for that another day, hopefully after Damien had trained him properly.

The demon pushed Kyle further onto the bed so he was leaning on the pillows, and hovered over him, his dick throbbing in anticipation. He lined his cock up to Kyle’s awaiting hole and pushed in without warning, making the redhead cry out and clench his eyes shut, not wanting to look at the noirette or what he was doing. Kyle didn’t want to see this, he didn’t want to believe he was here in this situation. He wanted Kenny now more than ever, for him to miraculously break down the doors, kick Damien’s ass, and rescue him. However, he knew the chances of that actually happening were slim.

Damien began to move his hips, his hard cock thrusting in and out of Kyle’s ass slowly at first, but quickly picking up the pace. He admired how well his dick fit inside of the mortal, like it was meant to be there, and was pleased that he was finally claiming the redhead as his own. Well, partially his own, but he would deal with McCormick some other day.

Kyle could feel tears beginning to gather in his eyes, but dared not let them fall, knowing that if they did he would just be portrayed as weaker and less in control of himself as he already was. He had to focus on something else to avoid the livid truth that was starting him right in the face, and his mind went directly to Kenny. What would he say about this? Would he understand that he was doing this for him? Would he leave him when he found out he’d slept with someone else?

The tears finally began to fall down Kyle’s freckled cheeks, flowing like a river down his porcelain skin. The inevitable confrontation with Kenny wasn’t what he needed to be focusing right now; he needed to be focusing on the good things about Kenny. How he would gently kiss his tears away, how he would be there to comfort Kyle when he had a bad day, how he would fuck him senseless when he had been thinking too much…

That was it, just pretend Damien was Kenny… Of course that was easier said than done, with Damien’s now reextended claws digging into his hips, and the fact that he could feel those red eyes staring right through him through his eyelids. In reality, there were two many differences between the demon and the immortal to even pretend they were the same person, and Kyle was thankful for that. When he got home, all this would be over with and he’d be back in Kenny’s welcoming arms in no time.

Damien noticed the tears falling down Kyle’s face, and was more than pleased with the action; it just meant he was starting to get control of him. He leaned down and licked the salty liquid off of the redhead’s face with his forked tongue, emanating sobs from the man below him and allowing more tears to take their place. He was loving every second of this; how the man below him quivered with each thrust, how he cried in fear, how _good_ he felt around Damien’s cock.

He felt _alive_ for the first time in his life.

The demon was finally in control, although instead of having the souls of the damned wrapped around his finger, he had a living, breathing mortal. This was the rush he was waiting for.  
Damien continued to shove his cock up Kyle’s ass, earning more choked sobs and tears with each thrust, much to the noirette’s pleasure. The demon leaned down over the man below him and dug his face into the crook of the redhead’s neck before digging his sharp teeth into the fragile skin, earning out a pained cry from the other. Kyle could practically feel the life being sucked out of him, as though Damien was a vampire absorbing the life force from the young man, preying on him like an animal. Damien released his fangs from Kyle’s flesh, and lapped up the blood flowing from the freshly opened wound with his forked tongue. Keeping true to his other deal from earlier, the demon wrapped his hand around Kyle’s hard dick, and began stroking it with uneven thrusts.

“You’ve been good.” Damien whispered into the mortal’s ear, “You deserve a reward.”

Tears flowed from the redhead’s eyes like a river, his gentle sobs echoing throughout the room. Fuck, having his aching cock touched should have been bliss, but it felt more like torture. He had both of his most sensitive areas being violated by a crazy demon that went bent on crumbling his stable mentality to pieces, and more than anything he just wanted it to stop.

With each flick of Damien’s wrist, Kyle was brought closer to the edge, his orgasm beginning to creep up on him. Red eyes watched Kyle’s face intently, watching his features scrunch up and disgust, all while tears still streamed down his cheeks-- knowing that while he didn’t want this, he still _needed_ it. All the while, Damien could feel a knot in the pit of his stomach begin to come undone and just waiting for himself to inevitably spill his seed into Kyle’s ass.

With a few more pumps of his cock, Kyle let out a cry and came between him and Damien, cum staining the two men’s stomachs. The noirette released Kyle’s dick, now focusing on his own orgasm and once again digging his claws into the redhead’s hips, blood flowing out of the puncture wounds. He thrust hard into the man below him, the sound of skin slapping against skin echoing the room and only encouraging him to drive into the redhead rougher and faster. Damien bit his lip and made a quiet noise of pleasure as his orgasm hit him and he painted the inside of Kyle’s ass a milky white.

At this point both of the men’s bodies were covered in cum, blood, sweat, and in one of their cases, tears. One of them was satisfied beyond belief, however the other was left with an urge to vomit after being broken and used. Damien pulled out of Kyle, his semen pouring out of the shorter man’s hole, much to the violated boy’s disgust, and leaned into the redhead’s ear, reminding him of a very important detail of their deal that he’d forgotten--  
“See you next week.”

\---

Emerald eyes fluttered open to be greeted by a worried blonde staring overhead.

“Holy shit, are you okay? You wouldn’t wake up, and you were crying, and I freaked out for a second…” Kenny said, using his thumb to wipe stray tears off of Kyle’s face.

The redhead sat up confused and not remembering falling asleep. One minute he was being fucked by the antichrist, and the next he was lying on his own couch with his worried partner… Still, he couldn’t complain, just glad to be out of that hellish situation and wrapped his arms around Kenny’s neck, pulling the blonde closer. Kenny was just as confused Kyle, but gladly returned the other’s embrace, doing his best to comfort the shaking redhead.

“Have a nightmare?” Kenny asked, to which Kyle nodded against his chest. “It’s okay babe, I gotcha.”

After a few minutes of calming down, Kyle stood up and went to the bathroom to wash the sweat and tears off his face, glad that the whole ordeal was over. Still, as he looked at himself in the mirror to inspect his neck for any signs of bruises, he couldn’t shake the feeling that what had happened to him was more than just a dream. Even so, as he inspected  his body he found no signs of any of the abuse that had taken place just minutes earlier.

That is, until he pulled down the collar of his shirt to find a scar in the shape of a bite mark in the crook of his neck.

Kyle covered his mouth to prevent a scream from escaping his throat, so as to not alert his boyfriend of the terror currently coursing through his body. He knew it was too surreal to be a dream, but still from the bottom of his heart he hoped that it was so. At that moment, the only thing going through his mind were the last words Damien had spoken to him before he awoke in his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm not the greatest writer in the world, but I did my best. :v  
> I have a few more fic ideas-- one involving Kenny and Damien (and it's actually consensual!! WOW!!!!) but who knows if I'll actually write it.


End file.
